Rue's POV
by Foxy111
Summary: This is Rue's POV of the Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I love this idea! I got help with this idea from Malishluv! Thanks for that Malishluv! Okay so this is rue's POV of the games. I hope you guys enjoy it! Well lets start with the reaping! Oh one more thing. I didn't know if thresh volunteered or not so.. I made him volunteer.**

**disclaimer: i dont own the Hunger Games  
**

I wake up at 6. I know today I could be going into the games. I don't really enjoy the thought that I could die. I work in the farms. I love it I mean the people are so nice and caring. I just hate when stupid people try to sneak out food. That happened yesterday. A couple tried to sneak out food for there family. They got executed in front of everyone. Their kids had to go with another family. Dummies I tell you dummies!

" reaping starts soon Rue!" my mother called for me. I've been in the back yard for an hour. I lost track of the time. If I get called, I'm sure I'll make it back home.

I smooth out my bright green dress. I cant get called! Im not ready for this. Well who would be unless you're a career. The escort stands on the stage looking at her self in a pocket mirror. I belive her name is Tanya. She struts around the stage.

" hello district 11!" she sings into the mic. " are you guys ready for the tributes?" she questions us. We never reply to her so I don't get why she does that. She frowns. " okay well the girl tribute is.." she carefully opens the paper. " Rue Hallo!" my mouth drops. Me? Im going into the games? I work my way through the crowd and walk up.

" any volunteers?" the crowd stays quiet. I look around the crowd. I find my mom crying into my dads shoulder. My little siblings are wondering why im on stage. I don't think they get it.

"the boy tribute is…" she looks at the paper. "Seth Uler" a small boy stands scared.

" I volunteer!" a tall boy walks up to the stage.

"whats your name?" Tanya asks him. He stares at the crowd then at her.

"my name is Thresh Uler." The boy said calmly. I seen him around before. I never paid to much attention towards him. I do know he will make a great partner.

" well shake hands." Tanya makes us shake hands. I turn towards Thresh. We shake hands and get rushed into the justice building.

They push me into a room. I sit down on the bright green couch. I move my hand over it to feel the softness of it. I look at the carpet. A tan color with a bright green rug in the middle of the floor. I look around to see pictures all around. One is of the capitol. One is the farms in the district. Im going to miss the farms.

"Rue!" I turn to see my mother running in. she wraps her hands around me. I hug her back. She starts to cry. "im going to miss you while your gone." She sobs. She pulls away. "Rue you might be the littlest girl there but you are amazing. I believe in you. I belive you can win Rue. I know you can." She smiles and hugs me one last time. I look towards my dad.

"Rue. I know you will be talking about this with your mentor. But listen to me. You can't trust anybody. Not even your own district partner. I know what you can do with a sling shot. Please. Win this for us." My dad stares at me then hugs me. He pulls back. I see tears in his eyes.

"I'll be fine dad. I will be." I tell him. I hug each of my siblings and kiss their foreheads.

"wait." I look towards my mom. She gives me a grass bracelet with a wooden flower and star on it.

"thanks." I put it on then hug them all real fast. The peace keeper opened the door and pushed them out. They closed the dorr. I sit back down on the chair and wait to see if anymore people come in.

"5 minutes." The peace keeper called in. I look towards the door to see Seth Uler Walking in. I look at him. I can tell he has been crying.

"what do you want?" I ask him. He looks up at me with his big brown eyes.

"I'm sorry." He tells me. I have nothing to say but say sorry back. We sit there for a minute.

"im sorry about you going into the arena, but please don't kill my brother." He sobs. I nod. I quickly hug him as the peace keeper gets him out. I feel bad for him. For everyone going into the games. Except the careers they can suffer in the games. I will kill one of them.

" last one 5 minutes!" the peacekeeper tells me.

" Lillie!" I scream running towards her. We hug each other. I known her my whole life. Our parents meet on the farms when I was about 2. she is 3 years older than me but I still love her. She is like my older sister I never had.

"Rue.. make it back. For us.." Lillie looks down at me. I nod and smile.

"I will don't worry." We hug then the peace keeper takes her out.

"win for us Rue win these games!" she shouts on her way out. Tears fill up my eyes. I'm going to win these games and make it back home!

**Okay I hoped you like it! Please review! Updates will be up soon!**

**~Foxy **

**P.S yes another Hunger Games fanfic! I love it you cant judge!**


	2. Train Ride

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing! I try my best and when I get amazing reviews I want to write more! I will soon be writing a ton! Here is the train ride!**

I never actually been in a car. I never seen one either. I look out my window. All the people from district 11 is standing there watching us leave to our death. Thresh is staring out his window as well. Our escort takes us out of the car and rushes us into the train. She shows us our rooms. I walk inside of my room. I sit down on the bed. I move my hand over the sheet. I look towards the shower area. I get into the shower and turn it on. The hot water runs down my back. I sit in there for 30 minutes crying. I get a knock on the bathroom door.

" Rue! Its time for dinner!" I turn off the shower and put on some shorts and a shirt. I walk out to the dinning cart. Thresh is already sitting there eating his food. Tanya is staring at thresh as he throws different foods into his mouth. My mentors Seeder and Chaff talk about something I don't know about. I sit down at the table. Thresh looks at me and smiles. He hands me a roll. I take a bit of it. The warm soft crust goes into my mouth. I chew and swallow. I put down the roll. And start on my soup. The food here is amazing! The soup is warm! I finish my soup when Tanya comes in.

"we are going to re watch the reapings!" she squeaks. I look over at thresh who is staring at her. He glances at me. we both start to laugh. Tanya stomps away. We follow her. She turns on the screen. I sit down on the bright green chair. I look at chaff who has a bottle of wine in his hand. He looks drunk. Like always. We watch the reapings. District 12 had some drama. That's new. I stand up and walk to my room. I put on pajamas and lay down in my bed. I fall asleep quickly.

**RUE'S DREAM**

"_run Rue run!" I turn around to see Thresh screaming. I turn back around and run as fast as I can. The boy from 2 jumps in front of me._

"_where do you think your going?" he hisses. I scream and climb a tree. I look down at him as he puts his spear in his mouth. He starts to climb the tree. I panic and jump to another tree. He swears then follows me into another tree. I sling shot a rock at him. He gets even more mad .I jump down and I take off running. I trip and fall onto my stomach. The boy from 2 walks over towards me._

"_not going any where now 11." He takes his spear and stabs it into my back. My vision slowly fades. I see a blur that looks like Thresh as he falls to the ground. I cant go home. Neither can Thresh. My eyes close. My heart stops. I'm dead._

**RUE'S POV**

I wake up screaming. My face is all sweaty. I cant die that way. There is no way im going to die in these games. No way. I slowly sit up in my bed. All of my covers are on the ground. I look at the clock. 6 A.M. I get up and walk towards the shower. I turn on the hot water and step in. The water goes through my sweaty hair. I put some of the good smelling soap in my hair. I turn off the water and wrap a dry towel around me. I walk over to my closet and put on some pants and a white shirt. I walk out into the dinning cart. I see Thresh sitting there eating. Chaff is pouring something into his coffee. Seeder is looking at chaff. Tanya is shaking her head no.

" you shouldn't be drinking Chaff! These kids are hoping on you to stay alive in those games!" Tanya snaps. Chaff looks up at her.

"she is right." I tell him. He looks over at me.

" I drink what I want and when I want!" he sips his coffee.

"you guys don't need to listen to him. He is a drunk." Seeder tells us.

"excuse me but this drunk won the games so zip it!" Chaff yells. I look at Chaff as he sniffs his toast.

"yeah you did win the games but you lost your hand and you wont get a fake one." Seeder points out. Chaff lifts up his arm with no hand.

" i only want my hand." Chaff mumbles. Seeder nods and gets back to eating. Chaff picks up his wine bottle.

"maybe its time to stop." Tanya takes the bottle from his hand and puts it by the other ones. I stick a roll in my mouth. Chaff looks at her.

"Maybe its time you get a new wig!" Chaff tells her.. Tanya looks at chaff and gasps.

" this is my real hair!" she puffs her orange hair. Chaffs huffs as he sits back down. " im sorry you had to see this kids!' Tanya tells us. I look at Thresh who is sipping something.

"what is that?" I ask him. He looks at it.

"its called hot coco!" he grabs me a mug and fills it with brown liquid. He hands it to me. I take a sip. The warm coco plays with my taste buds. I smile. I drink all of it. I finish my toast.

"we are here!" Tanya shouts. I run over to the window to see a big silver city. Chaff laughs.

" don't get to excited. You might die here." He laughs. He grabs his wine bottle from Tanya and walks to his room. Tanya chases after him. Seeder is playing with her knife.

"okay okay lets get off!' Tanya takes us off the train. I smile at the cameras. Thresh keeps his face angry. "welcome to the capitol!" Tanya tells us. I look around. I get rushed into the remake center. Time to become a hairless person.

**I hope you guys like this! Remember R&R! I will update soon! Promise! Please check out my other Fanfics! I would love that!**


	3. Remake Center and Tribute Parade

**Hello! I don't remember if the chariot rides were on the same day the tributes got to the capitol. I believe they are so that's what im going to do. Sorry I haven't updated in forever! I feel bad but its summer! I cant help but swim! I also been obsessing over one direction :)**

They lay me down on a hard bed. They pluck out every hair I have on my body. They wash me down afterwards.

"I think your ready for Zoi." One of the helpers says happily. I nod. They put me in a room and tell me to wait. I sit down and wait. The door opens.

"hello! Im Zoi and im guessing you are Rue?" I nod. "okay Rue! So tonight for the chariot im going to make everyone remember you! I know you will get sponsors!" she tells me about everything. The capitol and how nice it is. She does something with my hair. She leaves then comes back in with a black bag.

"in here is your outfit! I'll make you put it on when we get closer to the parade!" she squeaks. I nod.

**30 minutes before the chariot ride!**

"Come here Rue!" Zoi called. I walk over to her. She slips on a shirt. Im wearing a blue flowy blouse with overall dress. She puts a silver crown like thing on my head. Once she is finish its time to get in the chariot. we walk in silence to the chariot. she pushes me into it. Thresh is standing there. He has a white shirt on with overalls. He has the same crown like thing. They start the parade. District 1 rolls out. We could hear screams. All the other districts rolls out, but mine and district 12. we soon roll out. I smile and wave. Thresh stands still and smiles every now and then.

"District 11 is our agriculture district! We get a lot of goods from there!" Caesar shouts into the mic. We make a half circle around the balcony. President Snow stands up and walks to the edge.

"hello tributes! I hope you enjoy your stay in the Capitol! Rest and train hard! Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor!" he smiles. The chariots all move and go back down Tribute avenue. We get out of the chariot. Tanya grabs our hands and leads us to the elevator. We step inside. It shoots up to our rooms. I run to my room. I put on some shorts and a shirt. We watched the tribute parade. Once it was over I order some bread and Hot Cocoa. I eat the food and quickly drink the hot chocolate. I climb into bed. Tomorrow is training. Im going to do good. I know I will.

**Oh my this is short. Wow. Its kinda rubbish too. Oh well! Well….Review!**

**~Foxy**


	4. note

**Hi guys.**

**Sorry for not updating in ages.**

**You know how bad I feel about that?**

**Writers block sucks:( **

**Sooooo sooooo sorry once again. **

**I will write soon I hope. Just yeah.**

**Umm. So follow me on twitter? Then you guys can just talk to me and stuff. **

**IT IS PaisleyBoo1**

**Okay well.. bye.**


End file.
